


Influential Signs

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Geralt gets a blowjob, Oral Sex, Smut, Succubi reader, blowjob, duh - Freeform, i had a lot of tags but my browser refreshed and im not retyping them, if you dont like dont keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Summary; As in I was reading entries in the glossary and if Geralt being mentioned to making mocking faces at suffering peasants as he struts by isn't a mood idk what is.So "peasant" reader scowls back at Geralt instead of avoiding eye contact, and she decides to make a few choice motions back.She would then later corner said half drunk witcher, and gladly take on the beast she'd openly flirted with, before doing exactly what she had motioned to him earlier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	Influential Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Because i just started the game and im level 8. Idk if im ooc or not, but I just need the white wolf to _wreck_ me.
> 
> Dismissed.

Truthfully, Geralt was here because after he started drinking away his money instead of losing it in gwent, he'd remembered the face of the brazen peasant woman from across the bridge. So he took a stroll. Only to run into her again.

He'd been sneering at men who practically tripped over themselves to be out of his way, yet when he made eye contact with her, she didn't flinch away like the twenty other faces who did when he looked up.

No, she made an 'o' with her mouth, and poked her tongue into her cheek.

And well, now as she opened the trousers around his waist, looked up at him and softly exhaled against his bare stomach, he felt his insides soar as if elevated by the warm softness of her lips as she began to trail down his still semi hard shaft.

Yet, she needed not anything but a murmured taunt and hooded glance up to wind the witcher up to full mast.

And when Geralt gripped her hair at the back of her head, drawing her face up towards him, he couldn't stop himself from asking her, " _What was that_?" They were both very aware he heard her loud and clear.

"I may need some _influencing_ , Witcher." Her obligatory nature immediately ruled out her potential of being a witch or sorcerer.

And her eagerness nearly made him comply at once.

"That so?" Geralt's grip tightened in her hair, he braced himself on the building by the forearm, and watching her eyes fill with the image of him, white hair draping down his shoulders, the way his sharp teeth shown in the low light, and the burn of his golden eyes seemed to catch her own in their blaze, because she didn't dare look away. All the while, she had also been teasing him with her fingers, he had to admit, when he coaxed her lips down onto his head, her lips felt much softer than he could have possibly imagined. And oh, he had tried.

"Why don't you earn a little influence first, hmm?" Her eyes practically filled with stars, as she, once again, surprised the witcher. She opened up a little wider, and worked her tongue out through the gap between his cock and her teeth, and holding eye contact, Geralt felt her smile more than he saw it, as she hilted him.The witcher made a noise, deep like, in the back of his throat, as he pulled her hair to bring her back towards his head. Yet, she seems more than willing to fight back, her cheeks hollowed and she finally turned that  _ enchanting _ gaze away, Geralt knew at once to the beast which had him in her grip, yet he wasn't inclined to stopping this one.

She skillfully went down again, tongue pressing and carrassing the underside of Geralt's dick, her jaw vibating with the hum in the back of her throat, which was forced to stop as she sheathed him within her again.

He was completely enraptured by her, so willingly and greedily holding him there, again her lips curve around Geralt and he's once again aware of her gaze on him.

"So,  _ demon _ ," he groans, no longer affected by her curse, "what is it you're getting out of this?" A few cresent were being pressed into his hips by her lengthy nails, dragging down in tandem with her own lips.

"I am not looking for payment, witcher." She says once she released his shaft with a loud  **_p_ ** _ o _ **_p_ ** . Her own gaze twinkles as if waiting for a confirmation or denial to her words.

When neither are given, her lips curl smoothly, and her knees spread apart in the grass below them. One hand hiked her skirt up, evidently unashamed of her vulgar nature, or too excited for her own good.

"In fact." She rests her cheek against Geralt's thigh, simply gazing at his sex as she traced her nails down the opposite side. "It's payment. For a kindness to a past life." She leans in slowly, her tongue, long and snake like, as succubi tend to have, wraps around the base of his shaft. " _ Try to relax, Master." _ Such a title he rarely gave heed to, Geralt found his hand gripping into her hair.

_ " _ **_Axii_ ** ." The witcher grunts out, ass clenching to avoid bucking into her tongue.

If he weren't mistaken, the succubus had appeared thrilled before the spell took effect. As her tongue slowly retracted, the demoness eagerly went down on the witcher. Her teeth grazed ever so slightly against his base while she pulled back, but she tipped her chin up as she  _ slid _ her way closer. A muffled groan of bliss overcame the woman as he hit the back of her mouth.

She was incontrol of herself already, either Geralt should work on his signs more or he was very unfocused. He'd go with the later. She made a show of how far down her throat he'd go, she didn't even seem uncomfortable as she did so, either. Damn  _ succubi _ .

Geralt began to pull at the strands of her hair again, her throat working him as she began to suck once again.

However, she was yet to displease, complying, she allowed Geralt to control the speed of her decent and near extraction upon his cock. The witcher groaned deeply, exhaling with vigor as his knees began to buckle slightly. His unoccupied fist was clutched to the point his leather gloves began to rub obscenely loud.

Yet in his gaze, she so happily decended on him, taking a deep breath one extraction, and exhaling the next. She was in perfect rhythm, not concered with his greedy pace.

Maybe he should help more people more often. Infact, he glanced away from the demon between his legs as he heard paper crinkle, oh look. The notice board.

Not that he was very concerned with what was posted, they weren't being watched, at least. The witcher was getting close, his jaw parted as he took a few deep takes of the crisp night air, as he looked down again, she was wrapping her tongue around him again. The muscle worked in tandon with her lips and dips.

"--ck," half of Geralt's word catch as she successfully drains him, not that he much cared. The demon gently continued to ride him out as she finger fucked herself to release.

And man was she loud, he could tell why she didn't let him go.

She stood, straightened them both out, and smirked at the man. He almost felt she were familiar.

"So long as you're not on a contact fer me," she leans in, pressing chaste kiss to his lips.

"I live on the south side of town. If you're ever around here again that is." She even  _ blushes _ a little, although covers this up with a snakey tongue working into his mouth.

A few moments later what should have been a string dribbled down both of their chins. The succubus licked his first, then her own.

"Inviting me over before giving a name? Brazen." Geralt stands, wiping his chin quickly.

"You may call me [Name]." She smirks. "Can't have you having an edge over me,  _ Witcher _ ." Of course. Demons.


End file.
